The Black Monster
by Usagi Hana
Summary: In response to Fawndapple's contest. Lucy was just wandering the streets where her father died when she encountered Midnight. There began her life of thrills, and blood!... Beauty and the Beast Version! Not a vamp story!
1. Blood Bath

**Heyo! This is Usagi Hana here, wanting to enter another of Fawndapple's contest! Plz enjoy the story, and the character Midnight might have some OCC, so I warned you!**

**Disclaimer: FAIRYTAIL IS NOT MINE! I WISH IT WAS BUT SADLY IT IS NOT!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

The Dark Monster:

Blood Bath

She roamed the streets, unprotected and unarmed, and was afraid. It was this very neighborhood that Lucy's father had died in, and he had a rifle and a pistol with him, maybe even some grenades, yet he did not survive. This made Lucy's timidness rise higher, and she just wanted to go home. She continued wandering the dangerous area until she saw a tense war zone.

There were more than twenty guys after one, and Lucy knew where this was heading. The one guy had only his fists, while the rest had pistols and Machine Guns, which made Lucy realize she was not safe watching the fight, but somehow she stayed. Her feet were planted, like all the guys. She listened as the men argued and fought.

UnArmed Guy: "Heh, so my guess is that Natsu sent you guys after me, am I right? Or was it Gray? Or Erza? I know they all want me dead!" He raised his voice, seeming dangerous and deadly.

The Leader Of The Twenty: "No, Midnight, our master is none of your concern, but staying alive probably would be. Ready men?" All the armed men raised both their guns, waiting for their leader to command them. "AIM! FIRE!" And so hell broke loose, and all Lucy saw was speeding bullets, and bodies flying. She had lost track of the one called Midnight, and was now only aware of her own safety. She began to run, and caught a small glimpse of the war.

Midnight jumped over all the speeding bullets, holding one man hostage in his hand. He then landed behind all the men, laughing crazily. Lucy was disgusted, but also amazed at how athletic Midnight was, despite his skinny figure.

"Heh, I wonder which idiot sent you slow pokes after me. If your master knows how dangerous I could be, he would've sent an assasin, not the army. I'll strike a deal with yal', though. If you guys let me go, I'll let this worthless being live." Midnight raised his hostage, showing his face to everyone. Lucy saw how Midnight held the man, dangling him by his neck. The man was showing no fear, but Lucy could tell that the man was a little uncertain. Midnight laughed sinisterly, seeming like a lunatic.

"Do... Not... Listen, men. What harm could this man do to me to kill me? He has no weapon to hurt me with!" His hostage spoke up, making Midnight stop his laughter.

"No weapon?" Midnight brought his hostage's face to his. "I have my strength, which is more than enough to break your neck, ribs, or just plainly kill you." He began laughing again, imagining the bloody bath he could make with just one man.

"WE'S AIN'TS GONNA'S CALLBACK!" A country man walked up, still holding his gun aim towards Midnight. Midnight's eye twitched as the man held his ground.

"Suit yourself," Midnight began squeezing his hostage's neck, making it seem like his eye balls would pop out. The hostage began to squirm, gasping for air, but soon turned purple.

"H-Help..." He muttered, and continued to gasp. Midnight started laughing again, continuing to squeeze. Lucy stood by, watching all this occur. The hostage stopped moving, and seemd dead, but Midnight continued squeezing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS WHAT YOU SHALL GET FOR DEFYING MIDNIGHT!" Midnight's laughter grew looney, making Lucy's entire body tremble.

"S-stop..." She muttered, feeling really scared. "STOP IT! LEAVE THE POOR MAN ALONE, YOU MONSTER!" Lucy clutched her face, begining to tear up.

"Oh?" Midnight walked towards Lucy, after hearing her outburst. "Looks like I've got myself a beauty here..." Midnight circled Lucy, examing her body. "How would it be like to kill such a beauty as yourself? Tell me, what is your name?" Midnight raised Lucy's chin to meet his face, waiting for a reply.

"W-Why should I tell you my name?" Lucy's eyes showed no fear, and she definetly felt fear. This amused Midnight, and he began to want to experiment with this female.

"You shall tell me your name and I shall let you live." And kidnap you, Midnight thought. Lucy's chocolate orbs stared into Midnights plain orbs. She was determined to get away, and never see the lunatic man ever again.

"My name is Jewel-" Lucy began but was interrupted.

"You are lying. I can tell, so you might as well tell me your real name." Midnight grinned, amused at the females futile attempt to escape alive.

"Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy moaned, enought for Midnight to hear her mutter.

"Well, Lucy Heartfillia, you are going to come with me in exchange for the little show I have just shown you, in which YOU stopped." Midnight reached for Lucy's wrist, but his hand was just slapped away.

"How will I know you won't kill me?" Lucy stepped back, not wanting to die like her father.

"You can trust me. I do not like to hurt those with no weapon." Midnight once again reached for Lucy's hand, this time grabbing it with force. He then began to drag her away from the war scene, and towards his home.

_So cold,_ Lucy thought. _His hands are so cold..._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was chapter 1? Plz review!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	2. The Dark Mansion

**Como Stas'? It is I, Usagi Hana, here to update a chapter for "The Dark Monster"! This time u guys gotta tell me what ya think, or else I ain't wrting no more! Naw, just kidding! I just love to see people enjoy my stories!**

**Disclaimer: FairyTail is not mine. I wish it was, but sadly my brain was too tiny at the moment to think of the idea of mages and wizards and such...**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

The Dark Mansion

Lucy stood astonished at the sight of the five story mansion. The gate was tall enough, seeming to be 10 feet tall, but the building might as well have been a sky scraper. Even though the building was breath taking, it was all covered in vines of black roses. Midnight was already halfway down the front yard, when he noticed a certain sexy blonde was not following him. "Hey!" He turned around, seeing her standing passed the gate, dumbfounded. "I would think you would atleast like to see the INSIDE of the mansion, but the outside is enough, I suppose..."

"NO! I WANT TO SEE THE INSIDE!" Lucy ran to where Midnight stood, and Midnight became even more amused. He chuckled, but not like the sinister laugh he had shown at the fight. No, this time his laughter showed another emotion, happiness? No, Lucy couldn't figure it out, but she knew he was not the same man she had just seen an hour ago.

They entered the mansion, and what Lucy had seen was not what she had expected. There was dust everywhere, and all the furniture looked as though they belonged in the 1840's. Everything was black, which did not make Lucy very happy. Yes, it was big and wide open, but it was not clean. It looked as though it had not been clean in centuries. and Lucy could hardly breath without sucking in some specks of dust.

"Would you like to see your room?" Midnight turned around, staring straight into Lucy's eyes.

"What do you mean? Why do I get a room?" Lucy was puzzeled. She had no idea how twisted her fate had become.

"You must live with me from here on out, unless you want to reject my offer and die right here and now." Midnight's glare grew serious. He did not want to kill his new toy just yet, but after what she just saw she might report it to the police, and that chance he shall not take.

Lucy thought for a moment. She did not want to die, especially if he would be the murderer. She knew she had to follow along, just until she figured out a way to escape Midnight's claws. Her mind was set. "As long as you don't hurt me, I'll stay." Lucy was confidant that Midnight won't harm the daughter of the Heartfillia family. She was worth 10 million big ones, and was a prodigue daughter.

Midnight knew he had captured Lucy, and he was just shaking in excitement at the fun he would have with her. She had no clue that Midnight was thinking of ways to kill her. He was in truth, a horrible and cruel sadist. Lucy would be his eighth victim in the month, but he knew he had to value Lucy's life way more than his first victim, Levy. He was going to let Lucy live for atleast five more months. Midnight had no clue how much that decison would change his whole being.

They began to walk up the fleet of stairs, and soon Lucy grew tired. Lucy fell onto the floor, exhausted. "How much futher?" Lucy whined.

Midnight continued walking up the stairs until he made it to th top. He had lost sight of Lucy, but decided she would call if she needed help.

Lucy looked around for a moment, and noticed Midnight was no where to be found. "Midnight? Where are you? I'm LOST!" Lucy was tired of such a big house, and just wanted a small one story house. Out of no where, Midnight appeared in front of Lucy, holding a hand out to her to help her up.

"Do I have to hold your hand like a child?" Midnight muttered. Lucy grew red as Midnight helped her to her feet. He, in fact, did hold her hand all the way to her room.

_Why are his hands so cold?_ Lucy wondered, trying to figure out who or what Midnight was.

He led Lucy down a dark musky hallway until they came to a stop. infront of a door that was painted white.

"This is your room. In case you do not know, we are on the third floor. The first floor consists of the dining room, kitchen, living room, and other small rooms. The second floor is just for entertaining needs. The third floor is just my guest area, The fourth floor is for sanitary needs, and the fifth floor is off limits to you." Midnight slowly opened the door, allowing a pink feeling emerge from the room. Lucy gasped as she walked in,

The walls were covered in rose pink wallpaper, and the bed was a frilly queen sized canopy bed. The sheets were detailed with red roses, and the background was rose pink. The room was spacious, and had lots of room, but for some reason there was only a bed. Lucy felt that the room was more fit for a princess, not a nerdy prodigue. "Whoa, this room is..." Lucy gawked at the princess bedroom, and was dumbfounded.

"Is it not to your liking?" Lucy was startled by the feminine voice that came from behind her. "I do hope that you like it." Midnight raised one brow as his scullery maid stood in the door way. "I am sorry, master, but I just wanted to have a oppurtunity to talk to the Miss'."

"Juvia, you are dismissed." Midnight grew annoyed and was about to slap Juvia across her face.

"But master-"

"I said you are dismissed." Midnight uttered, making Juvia turn around and leave her master as he requested. Lucy was surprised that Midnight did not kill Juvia, even though he seemed completely annoyed.

"Um... Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Lucy spoke up.

"Hmmm?" Midnight replied, seeming tired and bored.

"Does this place have a library?" Midnight was shocked at Lucy's question. He did not think Lucy was the type to read, she seemed mpre like a playgirl.

"As I said before, the second floor is for entertainment purposes. If I think about it, you more than likely want to read for entertainment." Lucy blushed slightly. She had not really paid any attention to Midnight's explanation, for she was to excited about what was behind the white door. "Dinner is at six. I want you to be there tonight, so I may introduce you to the help. For now, you can explore the house, but stay away from the fifth floor." Midnight yawned, and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2! Review! Tell Me how it was! PLZZZZZ!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	3. Dinner

**One more chapter is here! I am thinking of doing twenty one chapters, so hold on cuz I might just update 3 chaps a day... IDK! Anyways, here is chapter 3 of "The Black Monster".**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! *TEARDROP*. BUT I SURE WISH I DID!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Dinner

Midnight sat in the dark alone as he thought of the mysterious love he lost ten years ago.

_Eva..._ Eva who strongly resembled Lucy, but Eva had sea blue eyes and black hair. After Eva had left Midnight for Natsu, Midnight lost his mind. He went to the dark side and never wanted to come back. His heart and soul were devoured into darkness, just like his love for Eva. He knew he wouldn't let Lucy go, even if Lucy died he would still keep her body. He did not feel any love for Lucy, but she strongly resembled that of the one he once loved. His mind was in utter chaos.

Lucy was wandering endlessly around the castle, searching for the library. She knew that the library was on the second floor, but what she didn't know was that there was over two-hundred doors, and she would have to search for the library. The echo of her footsteps followed Lucy as she opened each door. Lucy had spent so much time looking for the library, that she did not realize it was five til' six. Lucy heard the ringing of a clock, and ran straight towards the way in which she came. She did not want to be late and anger Midnight.

As Lucy arrived onto the first floor, Midnight was standing next to the stairs waiting for her. "You are exactly five minutes late. Anyways, I will lead you to the dining room." Midnight began walking, and Lucy slowly followed. While walking to the dining room, Lucy took a look around to notice her surroundings. Almost on every wall, there was atleast one painting five feet away from another. There werre cob webs everywhere, too, and Lucy shivered thinking of how dangerous spiders could be.

Midnight glimpsed at his house guest who was walking behind him. Her chocolate orbs wandered everywhere, and she seemed like a curious cat. Midnight chuckled, thinking how obvious Lucy was. She showed her emotions all the time. That was one difference between Eva and Lucy. Eva always kept to herself, and was never scared. Lucy, on the otherhand, was a ticking bomb whenever it came to something scary. Even so, Midnight still let Lucy be with him.

When they arrived, there were six people waiting for them, including Juvia. "Dinner is served, master." All of them said in unison.

"Thank you. You may eat now." Midnight told them, and everyone sat and began to do so. "You, too, Lucy. You will sit next to me." Midnight sat in his place, and pointed to the empty seat next to him.

"For tonight, will shall be eating medium-well steak, peas, and mashed potatoes with gravy." One of the servants with pink hair announced.

"Thank you, Virgo." Midnight said, and reasumed eating.

Lucy began to poke at the food on her plate, but wasn't too interested in the food. What she wanted to know was who were the other people eating with them, but she just began to eat. She wasn't very fond of peas, so she put those aside and began eating the mashed tater's.

Midnight took small bites out off his steak, cutting small pieces and placing them into his mouth. He couldn't help but notice that Lucy hadn't touched her peas, and he knew what was the matter right away. "Happy!" Midnight called out to the smallest servant. He looked to be only ten, and had blue hair.**(Happy IS HUMAN! NO CAT! HUMAN!)**

"Yes, master?" He replied while eating some mashed potatoes.

"Take Lucy's peas off her plate and eat them yourself."

"But master-" Happy was interrupted by the growl of Midnight.

"Remove the peas from her plate and eat them, or else..." Lucy could see how much the boy did not want to eat them, and she knew she had to do something.

"Midnight, I'll eat them. I like leaving my vegetables for last, so don't make the boy take them away." Lucy spoke, and Happy's face brightened.

Midnight thought for a moment. Had he misread Lucy's face? No, he could tell that she did not like peas, yet she wanted to keep them. This was utterly and completely amusing. "If you do not eat them all, you will have to help Gajeel wash them all. Do you accept?" Midnight sat back, thinking Lucy will-

"Ok."

"What?" Midnight jumped. She did not even think about it, and yet she answered so swiftly. He was shocked again at Lucy and her actions.

"I said I will do it. It doen't even matte if I do finish the peas, I would've helped whoever Gajeel is anyways." Lucy picked at her steak. She could see how annoyed Midnight had become, but she didn't care. All Lucy wanted was to finish the day off and go straight to her room.

"Hmph..." Midnight cleared his throat, and agreed with Lucy. He knew he had lost this battle.

After dinner, Lucy did in fact not finish her peas, so she had to help Gajeel as promised. As she picked up all the plates from the table, she felt a big hand place itself on her shoulder. She turned around to see a man with metal sticking out of his face and in different spots. "Hey girly, it's okay, you go on up to bed." He told her as he took the plates from Lucy.

"And I assume you must be Gajeel." Lucy said, taking the plates back. "I told Midnight I would do this and this I shall do!"

Gajeel grew confused, not knowing what Lucy just said, but he liked the guts she put forth.

"Miss Lucy?" Juvia walked in, along with Happy and two other's. "That was rather nice of you, sticking up for my little brother like that."

"He's your little brother?" Lucy pointed to Happy, who was smiling like crazy.

"Yup. She's my big sis!" Happy spoke, "By the way, I'm Happy!"

"I've never seen anyone talk back to Master except for Lady Eva." One girl said. "By the way, my name is Lisanna. I am the second and first floor maid." Lisanna bowed.

"Now there is a name I haven't heard in awhile. My name is Elfman." Another big man said. "Lisanna is my little sister."

"What I want to know is why Miss Lucy's appearance strongly resembles Lady Eva's." The pink haired maid spoke up. "My name is Virgo, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ummm..." Lucy spoke up, "I hope I'm not being rude or anything but, who is Lady Eva?" Lucy was dumbfounded, but Happy just walked up to her with a huge grin on his face.

"I wasn't here when Lady Eva came, but all I know is..." Happy began, and then Virgo joined him. "Master l-l-liked her!" They both said in unison.

"That coldhearted jerk had someone he liked?" Lucy asked, astonished. Everyone nodded. "Well, did she like him back?" No reply from anyone. "Well?"

"We thought she did..." Elfman spoke.

"But then came Lord Natsu and Lord Gray." Lisanna looked like as though she was going to cry. "They also took my older sister..."

"Oh..." Lucy muttered. "I think I should go up to bed..."

"Yes, you should." Gajeel said, and took the dishes from Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? Revealing, huh? Review, plzzz! I wills gives us cookies!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	4. The FairyTail Mansion

**Hey! I am thinking about how many chapters to do! So if you do not mind, can you guess tell me how many? I have until summer to write this whole story, and instead of 21 chapters I am thinking of 36. Do not worry! I am planning on updating this everyday, since I am so into this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not ... Own FairyTail... Another Chick/Man whom I do not know owns it... Lucky he/she...**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

The FairyTail Mansion

It was half past midnight when the master of the house came out of his room. He was dressed in all black, and was armed with many different weapons. He knew his strength was more than enough to harm a normal being, but Natsu and Gray were way past normal. They were at the same level as Midnight, inhuman. Midnight trudged down the stairs and went to the front door. He turned around to examine what he was leaving behind, and vanished out the door.

Where was Midnight headed, you might ask? Well, He was going to get revenge after Natsu and Gray. For all he knew, Erza could still be alive and that would cause Midnight to not return home. He had to be very careful, for he knew his life could very well end that night.

Back in the house, Lucy could not sleep for she felt that something very bad will occur that night. She rushed down stairs to see Midnight walk out the door. Lucy then changed out of her pajamas, and followed Midnight to his death.

Midnight slowly walked to the FairyTail Mansion, which was only a few blocks away from where he lived. He didn't even think that a small ray of sunshine was following his trail. He arrived at the front gate to that of which Natsu and Gray lived. Strangely, no one stood guard at the front gate. He welcomed himself in, but never let his guard down. Sure enough, there were lasers.

Lucy had no idea where Midnight was headed, but knew it wasn't a very safe place. She just followed Midnight's trail, and sure enough, she triggered the alarm.

Startled by the noise, Midnight turned around and saw the ray of sunshine right behind him. "LUCY! GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" He yelled, but it was too late. Midnight noticed a shadow and saw Gray Fullbuster hold Lucy by her neck.

Lucy had no idea of what was happening, but she did not like the idea of choking, so she squirmed as much as she could. "LET GO OF ME!" She yelled, and bit the hand of the man who was strangling her. The hand released automatically, and Lucy ran straight for Midnight.

"Why did you come here?" Midnight asked, handing Lucy a pistol.

"I had a bad feeling..." Lucy took the pistol, and loaded it. she knew very well how to operate it.

"So you just 'Had a bad feeling'?" Midnight mimicked, annoyed but also impressed at Lucy.

"Deal with it. I do not want to see any of the people I care about die on me. Atleast not anymore..." Lucy remembered her father.

Midnight stopped for a moment. _She cares about me?_ He thought. Before he could answer Lucy, he heard the voice of the man he despised the most.

"Well, looks like I've caught myself two guppies!" Natsu purred. He was standing on the balcony of his mansion, and jumped off. Lucy closed her eyes, afraid he wasn't going to make it for the balcony was on the fifth floor, but sure enough he landed safely. "Hi, Midnight!" Natsu smiled idiotically.

"Natsu, no playing around. I think we have to show these two not to trespass." Gray walked up to Natsu, rubbing the hand that Lucy had bit. "Watch out, though, the girl's a biter." They both laughed stupidly.

"Where's Eva?" Midnight asked automatically.

"Oh, her..." Natsu thought for a moment, but then noticed Lucy. "Looks like you've found yourself another Eva, though. Look at that Gray. Almost exact replica's." Natsu was astonished at the resemblance between the two.

"Hey, she does! She a blonde Eva!" Gray began to laugh, scaring Lucy.

"You guys listen to me and keep Lucy out of this... WHERE IS EVA?" Midnight panicked, wanting to know where his former lover was.

"Oh right... Eva... she was annoying as hell, so we decided to get rid of her. Like you always say, Midnight, to us, she was a unimportant being. It was like throwing out the trash." Natsu laughed again, remembering the pain they had brought to Eva as she cried out Midnight's name.

"You... you guys killed her?" Midnight began to tremble.

"Precisely! He finally gets it, Gray! While we are at it, why don't we steal us a new Eva?" Natsu asked Gray, examining Lucy's beauty.

"That is just what I was thinking!" Gray grew closer to Lucy, getting ready to strike, when Midnight came in the way.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM LUCY, TOO!" And Midnight swung at Gray's head, but Gray swiftly dodged it. Midnight was filled with rage, and he pulled out his gun and began to shoot. "ALL OF YOU MUST DIE!" He shot with all his might, but Gray and Natsu somehow dodged them all.

"Is that all you've got, Midnight? Man, you've grown rusty!" Natsu approached Lucy. "Here, Eva Eva. Come to Natsu!"

Lucy pulled out the pistol Midnight had given her, and aimed it towards Natsu. "I am not a damn cat!" Unknown to her, Gray was creeping up from behind again, ready to strike Lucy with a baseball bat.

"LUCY!" Midnight noticed Gray's attempt at hurting Lucy. Gray raised the baseball bat and swung, right after Lucy turned around. Instead, though, the one to get hurt was not Lucy. It was Midnight. Midnight ran to Lucy as fast as he could, and was not only shot by Natsu in his left knee, but hit in the head with a baseball bat.

"MIDNIGHT!" Lucy shrieked, as Midnight collapsed on the floor. His vision became blurry, and soon it all grew black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I am such a bad person for putting Lucy through this. Review... *begins crying*<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	5. Midnight's Tears'

**Hey Again! I welcome Thee to the fifth Chapter of "The Black Monster" I am sorry if this chapter or any other of my chapter's seem short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! dammit! why didn't i think of this!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chaper 5:<p>

Midnight's Tears'

He woke on one of the couches in his room, aching from pain. He slowly rose from the couch and rubbed his head, searching for the bump that was more than likely fully developed on his head. He never suspected a bloody princess would be sleeping right next to him.

After Midnight passed out, Lucy had no but choice to fight. Like father, like daughter, she kicked butt. She hurt Natsu and Gray enough for them to let Lucy go.**(Whoa, Lucy kicked GRAY and NATSU butt! EPIC!)** Her clothes were drenched in blood, but she had no time to change. She had to attend to Midnight's wounds, while she still could, and run to the mansion to get some well deserved rest. After all that, it was five o' clock in the morning when Lucy arrived home.

Midnight was shocked to see fragile Lucy dressed in red. His heart almost stopped when he thought of the idea of that blood being Lucy's, but luckily it was not. Lucy's eyes fluttered open, slowly, and saw that Midnight was awake. "You have to lay down! You almost went into a coma last night!" Lucy spoke as soon as she saw Midnight sitting up.

"I am not tired, and I must go to work." Midnight got up, but was pushed down by a certain blonde.

"You have to rest, Midnight. You can't walk very well either, espically after taking a blow like that!" Lucy pointed at the hole in Midnight's left knee.

"Fine then... But atleast take me to my room..." Midnight knew what he was saying, but he trusted Lucy enough to allow her on the fifth floor. Lucy nodded, and put one of Midnight's arms around her shoulder.

They began to climb the stairs, and it took them at least an hour because Lucy was not very athletic. When they got to the fifth floor, Lucy was petrified. There were more cob webs on this floor than there was in the other floor's combined! She was sneezing like crazy, and scared at the scupltures and paintings surrounding her and Midnight. There was only one door, and as Lucy opened it, Midnight stopped her for a moment. He placed his hand on the one that Lucy was using to turn the door knob.

"Before you open that door, I want you to be prepared for what you are about to see. What is in there is by far more terrifying than my whole house combined." Midnight stared at Lucy, warning her of the danger's his room consisted of. Lucy nodded, and with Midnight's permission, she opened the door.

Lucy stood still in shock. Her whole body turned white as she smelled death inside Midnight's room. The room was painted black, and covered in skulls. There were millions of cob webs, mostly consisting of tarantula's. Midnight's bed was shredded in pieces, and sewn back together. Whoever did the job of sewing, was very poor at it. Fluff still popped out from the bed. There was a nightstand that had spikes across it, and was covered in cockroaches. The thing that caught Lucy's eye the most was the huge painting that seemed 10 feet tall of this one woman. Lucy knew exactly who it was. Lady Eva's black hair flowed onto her shoulders, and her blue eyes were breathtaking, Lucy was nothing compared to Lady Eva.

Midnight watched Lucy's every move. Her face showed emotions of fear, then disgust, and then sadness. Why was she sad?

Lucy led Midnight to his bed, and placed him in a upright position. Midnight gazed at Lucy's loving eyes, thinking about what he had done to deserve such a beautiful princess. He knew he did not deserve a second chance at love, and yet... He felt as though he was going to cry when he saw Lucy was in danger. His heart immediately stopped, and his body had just moved on it's own.

Lucy pulled up a chair and sat next to Midnight's bed. She felt like she owed him something for saving her life not once, but twice. "I loved her so much." Midnight spoke up, startling Lucy and breaking the silence. Of course, Lucy knew who 'her' was. Lucy felt as though Eva was watching her with her blue orbs.

"I know you did." Lucy finally replied, and was startled at the sudden change of emotion Midnight's face showed.

"I loved her, and yet..." Midnight could not finish the sentence. All his mind could think about was to not cry in front of Lucy. He buried his face in his hands, feeling his eyes grow teary.

Lucy knew exactly what was he happening. Midnight was crying right in front of her. The man that she had thought to be emotionless was leaking out water from his eyes. "Midnight..." Lucy muttered, her eyes growing wider as she saw tears run down Midnight's finger's. She didn't know what to do next, but she found herself hugging Midnight's head, pulling him out of his hands.

Midnight was shocked at the action Lucy just did. He could feel the softness of Lucy's chest and skin, and wanted nothing more than making her his then and there, but he could not stop crying. "I loved her, and yet she was killed by the hands of those who are MY enemies." Midnights rose from Lucy's grasp, and stared at her big chocolate orbs. "I will not let that happen to you. Your heart is too kind and too gentle to enter my world, Lucy." Midnight cupped Lucy's chin in his hand. "You must escape my grasp before it is too late."

Lucy was now the one crying, for she did not want to leave. Maybe she would have at the begining, but now her heart and soul belonged to Midnight alone. "Midnight I-"

"I love you, Lucy Heartfillia, but I can not love anyone any more. You must save yourself from me." Midnight interrupted Lucy, taking the words from her mouth.

"You love me?" Lucy questioned, thinking she was in a dream and she would wake up soon.

"Yes, but I know you will never love me."

"OF COURSE I DO!" Lucy interrupted this time, tears falling from her eyes.

"I hardly believe you." Midnight turned his face, letting go of Lucy's face. He was surprised, though, when he felt a sudden impact on his lips. His eyes were wide open as Lucy's lips met his.

"Now do you believe me?" Lucy lifted herself from Midnight's face, staring into his eyes.

"Even so, you can not stay. You must leave with the rest of my servants tonight, and never come back. Understood?" Midnight clutched Lucy's hands.

"But-"

"Understand?"

"Yes..." And with that, Lucy left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples! I have decided to only have ten to fifteen chapters... Review!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	6. GoodBye

**Wow I am updating this rather fast... anyways I have come to a conclusion on how many chapters this story will be. I just need the ppls help in order to figure out what kind've ending this story will have. I have opened up a poll, where you can find on my profile!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL, BECAUSE SADLY I DO NOT SPEAK JAPANEESE NOR DO I WRITE IT! *sigh***

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Goodbye.

Lucy went straight to her room after she keft Midnight's. She began packing some of her stuff, and went downstairs to the servants quarters.

"I wonder where Lady Eva is right now..." Lisanna laid on her bed, slacking off from work.

"Wherever she may be I hope she rots!" Elfman sweeped the dust around his area.

"The master used to be so kind until she left him. I just hope Miss Lucy won't leave the Master like Lady Eva did. It would break his heart..." Juvia thought aloud, sighing as she made her bed.

Lucy walked in right then, not wanting to disturb their conversation, she stayed hidden beyond the doorway.

"Miss Lucy will not to such a thing!" Happy spoke up, sucking on a lolipop. "She has a kind heart, and so does the master. I know he doesn't show it, though. He is easily embarassed."

Lucy felt crushed. She was about to do the thing that all of the other servants did not want her to do. She was going to break Midnight's heart, and she couldn't bare that pain. She knew in her heart, though, that she was doing the right thing by following Midnight's order. She walked into the room, and began to speak.

"Midnight wants us all to leave this house immediately." Lucy spoke, seeing everyone gasp.

"Are you sure the master told you that? It seems like you are just lying." Gajeel was wiping a kitchen knife, but he looked as though he was ready to kill somebody with it.

"Yes, I did infact tell Lucy to leave with you guys." Midnight came in from behind, limping slowly.

"You shouldn't be up!" Lucy went to support Midnight and help him stand. He kindly took her help, and balanced himself on her shoulder.

"You all need to leave this place immediately, for only God knows what Natsu and Gray are planning." Midnight then stood by himself, letting go of Lucy's grasp. "Start packing this instant. I will give Lucy alot of money for you guys to survive on for the next year."

"You mean we can all still live together?" Juvia beamed, thinking her master was coming too.

"Just you seven. I have to stay here and take care of matters." Midnight spoke again, making Juvia become depressed again.

"Well then..." Lisanna stood up and walked to her master, "It was a pleasure serving you, Master. I guess this means goodbye, eh?"

"Heh, if I don't survive then yes it does, but if I somehow make it... I will find my way to you again." He turned to stare at Lucy, startling her. She became bright red, knowing who he was talking to.

"We will leave. but you must promise one thing, Master." Elfman droped his broom, and walked towards Midnight.

"What may that be?" Midnight asked, curious but also knowing what his servants were going to ask of him.

"DO NOT DIE ON US, MASTER!" They all said in unison, surprising Lucy but not Midnight.

"I will try, but I highly doubt that..."

"You have to stay alive, Midnight." Lucy interrupted Midnight, her mind set on making sure Midnight lived.

"For you, Lucy, I can not make any promises. I know for sure I will never see you again after this, but remember this is for your own sake. I shall not see the one's I care for die!" Midnight repeated Lucy's words, making her blush even more.

Not long after, everyone was fully packed. They all met at the front door, waiting to say their goodbye's one last time.

"Goodbye, Master." Virgo bowed, and walked outside to wait for the other's. Midnight waved.

"It was nice knowing a real man." Elfman patted Midnight''s shoulder lightly, and went outside to join Virgo.

"I guess this really is goodbye..." Lisanna walked out with her brother.

"I hope we do meey again, Master." Juvia bowed.

"I was really lucky to be in your hands, Master!" Happy smiled, and together with Juvia they both walked out.

It was Gajeel's turn. He walked up to his master, and looked straight into his eyes. "You better not die, ya hear? Levy's not gonna like the fact that her killer died without me gettin' revenge." Gajeel turned away, and joined his co- workers. It was Lucy's turn.

"Lucy..." Midnight finally spoke up, reaching out to hug her. "Promise me you won't come back." He held her in his arms, starting to cry again.

"I promise." Lucy's voice cracked; she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep that promise.

Midnight cupped Lucy's face in his hands again, making Lucy shiver.

_Why are they so cold?_

Midnight knelt down to kiss Lucy one last time, but it was only a slight peck. Lucy felt Midnight's lips brush over hers, making her shiver again.

_Why are his lips cold, too?_

Before she knew it, Midnight pushed her off him, and shoved her out the door. Collapsing onto the dirt, Lucy knew she had just made a big mistake. She turned around and began banging on the door that Midnight had just locked. "MIDNIGHT!" She yelled, tears overflowing and covering her face. "MIDNIGHT!"

Midnight stood on the other side of the door, covering his mouth. He was so close to letting Lucy back in, and kissing her and hugging her, but he knew he was doing the right thing. His eyes were teary, and he also banged on the door, but only slightly. "MIDNIGHT! JUST REMEMBER THIS, I LOVVE YOU AND DON'T FORGET IT AND GO ON DYING!" Lucy sobbed, waiting for a response.

"He's not coming out, Miss Lucy, let's just go." Virgo tugged at one of Lucy's arms, but Lucy refused to leave.

"DO YOU HEAR ME? HUH, MIDNIGHT?" Lucy began to cry harder, and fell on the floor.

Gajeel walked towards where the crying princess sat, and lifted her up over his shoulders. "C'mon, Lucy, we have to leave."

"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL HE REPLIES! MIDNIGHT!" Lucy punched and kicked at Gajeel's back and chest, but he did not put her down. In the end, they all left while Lucy was still yelling and crying "ANSWER MEEEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>*teardrop* Midnight is so cruel, huh? Review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	7. And So Hell Begins

**Hi, I understand that some of you guys want to know why Gray and Natsu hate Midnight. Well, I was planning to explain it soon. Also, I know the story has kinda gotten cheesy, even I would admit that, so in this chapter I am going to kick it up a knotch! Thank you for reviewing and telling me what you guys think! One more thing, in the chapter where they fought Gray and Natsu, someone asked why Lucy just didn't hurt them in the first place. She is a scaredy cat in this story, so she was hoping Midnight could deal with the problem**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! cannot make funny/crudy line to go with this... :(**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

And So Hell Begins

Gajeel still was carrying Lucy, who had now settled down and was only sobbing occasionally. "He didn't answer." Lucy moaned, feeling depressed.

"I understand, but for now we have to get to safety. Only God knows what is Master's fate." Gajeel reassured Lucy, but insteas made here worry even more.

"If Midnight is in God's hands, then he will more than likely perish..." Lucy began to feel the tears in her eyes once more.

"He might not be watching Midnight, but he is watching you." Gajeel put her down, knowing she could walk on her own. Lucy remained quiet the rest of the way, but would not stop worrying. They were headed to Juvia's apartment, in which Juvia has owned in case a situation like this would come up.

Back at the house, Midnight still leaned against the door, thinking Lucy would come back any minute. His mind was set on letting Lucy go, but his heart wanted her back. He wanted to run outside and apologize, and tell her he had made a big mistake. He knew that this was best for Lucy, and he was going to leave it at that.

A week passed, and Lucy and the other's all had found new jobs and were adapting to their new lifestyle. The only thing that Lucy couldn't get used to was Midnight not being around. One night at dinner, Lucy gained enough courage to ask the unspeakable question. "Why do Natsu and Gray hate Midnight so much?" Lucy poked at the carrots that were recently placed on her plate. Everyone stopped eating, and looked at each other. They all knew that Lucy would one day ask this question, but never suspected she would be so straight forward.

"Natsu loved Lady Eva." Gajeel finally said, taking a bite out of his chicken. "They were engaged by their parents, but Lady Eva had no desire to marry Natsu. That's when she met Master. Eva and my girlfriend Levy were bestfriends, but that ended when Midnight murdered Levy one fateful day. Eva was with Levy on the day Midnight kidnapped her. Midnight kidnapped Eva, too, thinking she might report him to the cops.

"Natsu was frustrated with the fact that he had not seen Eva in three weeks, so he sent out a search party for her, and that led him to Midnight. By the time Natsu found the two, though, Eva was infatuated with Midnight, as was he. It broke Natsu's heart, so he took Eva back. According to Master, when he went back to the FairyTail Mansion to retrieve Lady Eva, her eyes were no longer sea blue. They were blood shot red, just as though she was a new person. She had no memory whatsoever of Master or the fact that they had once loved each other. Master left the mansion, and he left his heart and soul." Gajeel finished, chewing on a piece of chicken meat.

"Where does Gray come in all of this?" Lucy asked, half confused about all of this.

"Lord Gray used to be my boyfriend," Juvia spoke up, bowing her head in shame. "I have no clue what has happened to that man. He use to be so kind, and yet..." Juvia stopped for a moment, but continued, "I broke up with him because all he would talk about was another woman name Erza. I suppose what angered him the most, though, was when I left him to go work with Master Midnight." Lucy was astonished. She couldn't believe the fact that Gray Fullbuster, the man who tried to choke her to death just a week ago, was actually kind.

Back at the Fairy Tail Mansion, Natsu and Gray were also eating dinner. "Hey, Gray, aren't you glad Erza's coming back this week?" Natsu waved his fork in the air, signaling his maid, Mira, to poor him some more wine.

"Not that much, but what I am more interested in is that Eva look alike who scurried away alive last week." Gray drank out of his glass, tasting the sweetness from the wine.

"Should we kidnap her, and give her the remedy?" Natsu asked giddily. He always enjoyed getting a new toy and killing it.

"Just wait. When the time is right, the little kitten will be pratically in the palm of our hands!" Gray laughed, and Natsu not long after joined in.

Midnight was in a alley, dodging bullets once again. His life resumes the way it was before Lucy came along. He used to love the danger's and the thrills, but now they all bored him. He technically yawned as he shot one man's eyeball out, and cut off another man's left hand and right foot. He knew Natsu and Gray would strike him soon, but for now Midnight had to stay hidden in the shadow's.

Lucy sat up in her bed, not being able to sleep. She tip toed as she crossed the room she shared with Lisanna, grabbed her coat, and snuck out the door.

Unknown to all of those beings, one angel stared upon all of them from the heaven's above. Makarov was deciding on the fate of this story, in place of God. It was all up to that one person...

* * *

><p><strong>How do ya like them apples? REVIEW! PLZ? ONEGAI? <strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	8. Their Plan

**Hello. This story has been recommended "Too Violent", so I am forced upon FF members to make this story have less blood. JK! Did you guys actually take me seriously?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! If I did I would be the happiest GAL in the world! **

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Their Plan.

Lucy wandered around the streets, once again, but this time she was not afraid. She knew that the particular area she was walking in was dangerous, but did not mind. Where was she headed, you might ask? Well, she was going to visit the Fairy Tail Mansion. She knew she had to put a stop at whatever Gray and Natsu were planning to do to Midnight, at whatever cost. She had no idea where she was going, and just followed her instincts.

Midnight remained in the same alley. He was standing still, surrounded by millions of bodies. He sensed something in the air, but had no idea of what was going to happen. "Hello, Midnight." Midnight turned around, hearing the voice of his hotheaded nemesis, but nothing seemed to be there. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Midnight swooshed around, hearing Natsu's voice right to his left ear. "Looks like you've gone on a killing spree, bro!" Natsu finally appeared, tapping Midnight's should slightly.

"What do you want, Natsu?" Midnight reached for one of his guns, specifically his Desert Eagle.

"Can't I just chat with a old frie-" Midnight shot the gun and merely missed by three milimeters. "Someone's impatient..." Natsu continued, reaching for his gun.

"I know better than any buffoon that you out of all people would like to 'Just Chat'." Midnight still held his gun, aiming for Natsu's head.

"Fine, you caught me!" Natsu dropped his gun, but then smiled. "HE'S ALL YOUR'S, GRAY!"

"What?" Midnight turned around again, but was too late. Gray whacked Midnight in the head again, this time with a crowbar.

Lucy still roamed the streets, and found herself in a dark alley. She took a left turn, and her eyes widened at the sight of Midnight's limp body being held by Gray, while Natsu laughed devilishly. She took a few steps back, afraid of what they might do to her, but stopped after the third step. She knew she could not be the scared, fragile girl she was before. She had entered the world in which her family used to rule, and she was planning on making it that way again. She took three steps forward, and was spotted.

"See, Natsu? I told you that she would come around!" Gray dropped Midnight's body, and began to walk towards Lucy.

Midnight wasn't fully knocked out, but he felt rather dizzy. He felt as though a few of he bones broke as Gray threw aside his body. Midnight didn't know who he was talking to, but he had a feeling it was someone he knew.

"Well, hi there, Eva-look alike!" Natsu waved, and began to walk towards Lucy also.

Lucy became faint, and very scared, but she knew what she had to do. "What did you guys do to Midnight?" Lucy growled.

Midnight recognized that voice, and his heart began to beat faster than normal. "Lucy... Run... Away..." He managed to mumble, startling Lucy.

"You still alive, monster?" Natsu kicked Midnight's body, making him turn onto his back. Midnight gasped for air, for he wasn;t going to be able to hold on much longer.

"Let him go." Lucy grew closer, thinking of a way for both her AND Midnight to escape.

"Sure, but you have to stay..." Natsu licked his lips, reaching for the small bottle he had in his pocket.

"You must become our new toy..." Gray grabbed his crow bar, ready to strike if Lucy did not comply.

Lucy thought for a moment. She had barely held of the two devils the last time they encountered each other, but she had a gun that time. She knew she was no match, but she wanted to live. She thought at first that herself AND Midnight would make it out of there safely, but as things were going, one of them could only leave the site, and the other stay's. Lucy did not want to see Midnight die. "If you guys help him and heal him, I will willingly go with you to." Lucy spoke softly, causing Midnight to gasp.

"Do... Not... Do... It... Lucy!" Midnight tried to get up to protect her, but ended up falling on the floor again.

"Save this scum?" Natsu asked, pointing at the half dead body lying on the floor.

"Either you save him, or I am not going." Lucy argued, knowing Natsu more than likely did not want to save his mortal nemesis.

Natsu thought for a moment. After a few seconds, Natsu came to a conclusion. "As long as you do not try to leave with him after we heal him, I will accept."

"Gladly." Lucy stood tall and firm. It was her turn to save Midnight, and this was the only way she could do so. Natsu then walked towards Midnight's body, and placed his hands over Midnight's gushing cut on his head. Not long after, Midnight's wound was all gone, except for one tiny scar. Midnight tried to get up, but felt very dizzy still. He collapsed onto the floor again, this time passing out.

"All done. Gray, grab Lucy, we will take her to the Mansion and give her the _medicine_ there." Natsu slyly said, confusing Lucy.

Not long Gray grabbed Lucy by her waist, and dragged her all the way to the FairyTail Mansion, Natsu following behind them.

As soon as they entered the Mansion, Gray shoved Lucy onto one of their couches. Gray then held Lucy's shoulder's, locking her to the couch. "You got the bottle, Natsu?" Gray asked.

Lucy had no idea what was going on, but if Gray needed to hold her down, it wasn't a good sign. She began to squirm, but couldn't move a inch. She then did the only thing any woman would do, she kicked Gray in between his legs.

Gray winced in pain, and slowly raised on of his hand off Lucy's shoulder's. Before Lucy knew it, Gray's hand went across her face, and her cheek burned with pain. "Never... Never do that again!" Gray growled, bearing his teeth. "Natsu, the bottle," Gray held his hand out to Natsu, waiting for him to place something in his hand.

"Here." Natsu gladly handed over a tiny cylinder filled with greenish liquid. Grya opened the bottled, and tilted Lucy's mouth. He then put the liquid in his mouth, and then planted his lips onto Lucy's.

Lucy couldn't tell what was happening, but she felt Gray push something into Lucy's mouth and made her drink it. She then felt woozy, and passed out on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Lucy's been kidnapped AGAIN! And what about Midnight? Is he alive? REVIEW!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	9. Bloody Eyes

**Heyo it is time for another chapter of "The Black Monster"! I am happy to all of you who continued reading and reviewed! Thank you! I have noticed I have been making grammer and spelling errors and from now on I will double check my work!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! It is too awesome for my brain to take!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

Bloody Eyes

Lucy woke up, not remembering a single thing. Her mind was frozen, and all she could think of was what her first name was. "Lucy..." She mumbled, sitting up from the couch that Gray and Natsu left her on all night.

Midnight awoke in a strange bed, not knowing where he was. He rubbed the scar on the back of his head, and slowly got up from bed. "Good morning, Master." Midnight was surprised to hear Elfman's voice.

"I thought I specifically ordered ypu to-"

"Lucy is not with us..." Elman interrupted, reminding Midnight of the events that occured the night before.

Midnight sat back down onto the bed, and buried his face in his hands. "I tired to warn her. too..." Midnight didn't know where Lucy was, and her knew it was all his fault. If he hadn't let his guard down, Lucy wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. "You do know that I am not staying here, right?" Midnight lifted his head. "I have to save the princess from the dragons." Midnight got back up, and stood right in front of Elfman.

"I will support what ever you decide to do. A real man never leaves his girl behind..." Elfman reassured his master.

"Good then, I will leave as soon as-"

"I don't approve of you going." Gajeel walked in, interrupting his master. "Not if you are going alone, atleast take me and Elfman to back you up. You do know how dangerous those two can be." Gajeel stared at Midnight.

"I want to go, too!" Lisanna walked in, "I want to save big sister!"

"Well then, looks like I hired one hell of a staff." Midnight told them, letting them know he agreed.

"May I also assist?" Virgo walked in, and bowed.

"Why of course, Vigro. Will Juvia and Happy be joining us, as well?" Midnight asked.

"I don't think she would like to see Gray-"

"I'll go, and so will Happy." Juvia came in, interrupting Lisanna.

"Fine then, it's all settled, then?" Midnight smiled devilishly. He knew at this rate, Gray and Natsu will practically be begining them for mercy. It was Midnight's turn to get revenge, and he knew exactly how.

It was exactly midnight when the group was all armed and out the door. The place they were headed to was the Fairy Tail Mansion, to rescue their blonde princess. As they arrived, a woman with scarlet hair waited for them at the front gate. Midnight's eyes widened as they grew closer, and he recognized the red-head that looked as though she was ready to kill someone. "Erza..." He muttered, now thinking he had no chance of surviving this battle.

Inside the mansion, Lucy stared outside her window, which had a perfect view of the front yard. She had no desire to sleep, and felt as thought something bad was going to occur. She thought she had felt this before, but had no memory whatsoever. The only thing lingering in her mind was what Lord Natsu and Lord Gray told her earlier.

Flashback:

_Lucy sat on the couch, scratching her head, trying to figure out who she was. Then walked in two very handsome men, and they walked up to Lucy and helped her off the couch._

_"Here you are, Princess Lucy." Gray lifted Lucy off the couch, standing her straight up. "We were worried after finding you knocked out in front of the house." Gray smiled softly. "Especially Master Natsu; the lord was up all night pacing back and forth inside his office wondering where the devil you ran off to." _

_Natsu blushed lightly, and walked up to Lucy. He grabbed her hands, and clutched them inside his. "Please do not worry me again like that, love..." Natsu gazed into Lucy's eyes, but Lucy felt that the man holding her hands was not her lover. "I just love those red eyes of your's..." Natsu continued staring into her eyes, but Lucy pushed him away._

_"I... I would like to go to my room..." Lucy staggered, trying to recall what memory she did have. For some reason, she thought of how Natsu's hands were warm. _

End of Flashback:

Lucy stared into the mirror, not recognizing the face she saw. She still had the same blonde hair and round face. Her curves were still in place and her chest was as big as usual, but her eyes were the color of blood. _"They were blood shot red, just as though she was a new person," _she heard a voice in her head, and became scared. Who's voice was that, and what did he mean?

Lucy continued staring outside the window, and saw seven figures walk up to where Lady Erza stood. One man in the middle specifically caught her attention.

"Well if it isn't Midnight and the rest of his crew," Erza pulled out her sword, pointing it towards the intruder's.

"When did you come back?" Midnight growled, wanting to get by and save his princess.

"That does not matter," Erza raised her sword, "what matter's more at this moment is which one of us will live." Erza ran towards Midnight.

Midnight swiftly pulled out his gun, running backwards, but tripped over Lisanna's foot. "MOVE OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!" Midnight pushed Lisanna, and signaled for the other's to join her.

Erza swiftly passed the other six that Midnight had brought, and went straight towards the Master himself. Midnight saw Erza coming, and he ran to the fence. He stood for a moment, and turned around to see Erza still running at him. He then jumped of the ground, and landed onto the gate. Midnight aimed his gun at Erza, and shot. Erza noticed the speeding bullet coming towards her, and noticed she would not be able to dodge it. Instead, Erza reflected it off her sword, and it went straight back to Midnight.

Lucy stared throughout the window still, and her eyes widened as she saw the man who caught her attention fall from the fence. His body landed right into the front yard, and Lucy's heart nearly stopped.

Midnight almost screamed as he felt the bulled pierce through his right arm. He dropped the gun immediately, and fell back. As he fell, his opened eyes spotted a figure in one of the window's. Lucy was watching him fall, but something was different about her. He searched her body, and not long found out the problem. Her chocolate orbs were now full of blood, and no longer chocolate. He closed his eyes, thinking everything was impossible now. He fell back peacefully, excepting death.

Lucy became scared, for she noticed the man staring at her. He closed his eyes, and his body almost hit the floor. She opened the window, and yelled out to the man. "DON'T DIE! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!" Lucy felt her eyes tear up, and stook her head out the window. "YOU CAN'T GIVE UP, JUST YET! YOU MUST SURVIVE!" Tears poured down Lucy's face.

"YOU MUST SURVIVE!" Midnight heard a familar voice say, and opened his eyes immediately. He turned right up, and landed on his feet.

"I'm coming, Lucy!" Midnight clutched his left arm, and ran to the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Here comes Midnight to save the day! Review!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	10. Giving Up?

**Hola! To tell you guys the truth, everytime I am writing this, I stop once and awhile to read the reviews again. I love hearing from you guys, and it inspires me to finish the story! So I am asking this little favor out of you, so you guys can get some enjoyment, PLZ REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! (but I have an idea on how to... hehehe!) jk**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Giving Up?

"I'm coming, Lucy!" Midnight clutched his left arm, and ran to the front door.

Inside the mansion, Natsu was pacing back and forth, waiting for Midnight to arrive. Suddenly he heard the front door slam, and there stood Midnight, blood leaking out of his left arm. "Welcome, Midnight! Would you like to see Lucy?" _For the last time, _Natsu thought.

Midnight stood in shock, wondering if there was a catch. "What do you want in return?" Midnight raised a brow, still clutching his bleeding arm.

Natsu smiled devilishly, and spoke in a low tone. "You'll see..."

Natsu led Midnight up two fleet of stairs, and they finally found themselves in front of a door with many locks. Natsu touched one of the locks, and they all immediately unlocked. "Don't take too long..." Natsu went back, and noticed the trail of blood as he left. "Mira, come clean this up this instance!"

Midnight stood at the door for a moment, thinking of what he should do. He remembered the red eye' Lucy had, and was frightened of what might have happened to her. After coming to a conclusion, Midnight took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"I don't want to see you, Natsu!" Lucy shouted, still sitting next to the window waiting for the man to come out.

"It's not Natsu..." Midnight said back.

"Well then I don't want to see you, Gray!" Lucy said again, feeling as though the voice was rather familar. Even though she told whoever it was at the door to fo away, the person still came in. "I SAID I DIDN'T-" She stopped immediately as she saw the face of the man who was just shot.

"Lucy..." He muttered, walking towards her.

"H-How do you know my name?" Lucy stepped back, frightened of the man. She stopped though, and the man wrapped his arms around her.

"We have to go..." He whispered in Lucy's ear as they hugged. The man pushed Lucy away from him, and stared into her eyes. "Your eyes... they are now bloody like mine... What did Natsu and Gray do to you?" The man's voice sounded worrisome, and Lucy could also feel how warm it sounded, atleast to her.

"I thought they have always been like this..." Lucy tried to remember what her appearance was before she lost her memory. Lucy walked back from the man, and went to look in her mirror. "Red eyes..." She muttered, confused and dazed. She didn't even notice she had a blood stain on her shoulder, but it wasn't her blood. She turned to the man and noticed his left arm was leaking blood. Lucy gasped, and began to look for an item she could use as a bandage. Not finding anything, Lucy tore off a piece from her sleeve, and tied it around the man's wound. "You have to treat this immediately, or else it could get badly infected."

Midnight watched as Lucy tended to his wound, and felt as though Lucy was still the same person, but she wasn't. She had no memory of him, whatsoever. After Lucy finished, Midnight placed lightly touched Lucy's cheek with the palm of his hand.

Lucy shivered, not knowing how cold the man's hands were.

_So cold..._

She thought for a moment. Hadn't she felt hands like this before? She was scared, but at the same time relieved. Why was she relieved? She had no clue, but she knew if the man went any further, she would actually let him. She slapped his hand away from her face, and pushed the man towards the door.

Midnight was shocked as Lucy pushed him away. "What's the matter?" He asked, trying to stand his ground.

Lucy shook her head, not wanting to answer. She finally managed to push the man out the door, and slammed it shut in front of his face. "GO AWAY!" She yelled on the other side of the door.

"Lucy! I will not leave without you!" Midnight yelled on the opposite side of Lucy.

"If I'm with you..." Lucy felt tears run down her cheeks. "If I'm with you neither of us will be happy."

Midnight's heart pounded. He had heard another female say that to him, and never saw her again.

_"We can never be happy, Midnight." A blue haired woman said, hugging Midnight for the last time. "As long as Natsu is after us, we can never be a normal couple." She pushed him away, and ran the opposite way. That was the first time Midnight actually cried._

"I won't let you get away this time!" Midnight wass near to tears, but had some of his dignity left..

"Go away! Never come back! I am betrothed to Natsu Dragneel, not you!" Lucy buried her face in her hands, regretting losing her memory. "Please... Just go..." She began to plead.

Midnight heard the desperation in Lucy's voice, and understood immediately that she did not want him any longer. "Fine then, princess. As you wish, I shall leave. We will never see each other again." Midnight walked away from the door, and went back downstair's, where Natsu was waiting for him.

Lucy fell to the ground, and continued sobbing. "Why...? Why does it have to be like this?"

Natsu stood at the front door, waiting for Midnight's arrival. "Well, look who came down Lucy-less."Natsu mocked, but was slammed against the wallk as Midnight clutched raised his fist.

"I don't know what the hell you gave her, but you are a ruthless monster with no feelings whatsoever." Midnight barked.

"On the contrary, YOU are the one with no feelings. You murderously kill innocent people, and still continue to harm their bodies." Natsu sneered,

"Oh, and I suppose your the damn tooth fairy compared to me?" Midnight sarcastically said.

"No, I am God compared to you." Natsu laughed.

Midnight was about to say something when he felt something sharp pierce through his back. He turned around to see Gray, holding a piece of bloody glass. Gray grabbed Midnight's body, opened the front door, and threw him out.

"Good job, Gray." Natsu patted his shirt back into place.

"You think your God?" Gray chuckled, and not long Natsu joined in.

Midnight landed face first, and Erza immediately spotted him. "You had enough fun, brat?" Erza walked towards Midnight, and raised her sword. She swung her sword, but stopped at his chest, right before in punctured through his skin. "Your probably in alot of pain right here, am I correct?"

Midnight groaned, and moved the sword away from him.

"Gajeel..." Erza called out to the six that Midnight had brought who did nothing. "Take him away from here. Now." Erza walked away, leaving Midnight to his servants.

Gajeel began to walk towards Midnight, and noticed the two major wounds he had. "Looks like you've been through hell..." Gajeel bent down, and lifted Midnight onto his back, piggyback style.

"T-Thank you..." Midnight managed to say. Lisanna walked up to Gajeel and Midnight, and inspected the wounds.

"By the way master, where is Miss Lucy?" Lisanna said after observing Midnight's status.

"Lucy..." He muttered, "can no longer be with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Are they giving up on Lucy? I HOPE NOT! Gosh, that would suck... Wait... Im the dumb one writing this! HA! REVIEW!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	11. Lies

**Happy Cinco De' Mayo'! Im mexican so my family celebrates it all the time... just to let you guys know, I'm grounded and am not allowed on the computer, so I will probably not be able to update in awhile! I barely was able to publish this chapter! Sorry if it's too short, but I had to make it that way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! (but I have an idea on how to... hehehe!) jk**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Lies

Midnight didn't want to give up, but he knew he had to. Two weeks had passed, and Lucy hadn't eaten that much for dinner. All that lingered her mind was the man who visited her two weeks ago, not food. She stayed locked up in her room 24/7, and became very ill.

"Princess Lucy, we have something we would like to share with you." Natsu called from downstairs, sounding very sly. "MiraJane, go fetch the sleeping beauty, please." Natsu commanded the maid who stood next to him.

"This is going to be a good idea, telling Lucy that-."

"Shhh!" Natsu shushed Gray as Lucy came down the stairs. "Sit down, Lucy," Natsu pointed to a couch that was opposite to the one he was sitting on.

Lucy nodded, and sat on the couch She wondered what Natsu wanted from her, hoping he wasn't going to make her see that man again.

"We know who killed your father." Natsu said, and Lucy freezed. She had forgotten about any 'father', and the fact that he was dead didn't help.

"My father's dead?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Yes, Lucy," Gray spoke up, "he has been dead for atleast ten years."

Lucy was puzzeled. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she continued to listen. "Well then, who killed him?"

"It was the man who visited you not to long ago. He is a horrible monster and will do anything to get you into his hands." Natsu said.

Lucy was shocked. The man with the cold hands was very nice, and loving. He was so caring, too, and she knew that he could never fo such a thing. Even though she couldn't remember anything, she knew that Natsu was lying. She didn't admit it, though. "Oh..." She muttered. "May I please go to my room now?" Lucy stood up.

"Of course. You are excused." Natsu dismissed Lucy, and she went straight to her room.

Lucy laid on her bed, thinking about how she felt as though Natsu was lying. She rubbed her head, trying to remember who she was. Two hours passed until fragments of her memory came back.

_Lucy was standing in a dark alley, with wide eyes. She seemed to only be nine, and was extremely scared. "Daddy..." She muttered. On the cold floor was a body leaking out red from every angle of his body. He was lifeless. "DADDY!" Lucy screamed, her face becoming drenched in tears._

"Daddy..." Lucy muttered, and felt the memory come rushing back. Her father was on a street gang called the "Oracion Seis", and was one of the best. Her eyes became wide, and she also began to recall that Natsu was never her fiance. She was being lied to this whole time.

_"Lucy, when you become sixteen, you are to live with s boy named Midnight. He is ten at the moment, but he is the man whom you are going to marry." Lucy's father had Lucy in his lap, and told her that night that he might not make it back._

Lucy's eyes went wide, and she sat up from her bed. Who was Midnight? And why does it surprise her that she is engaged to him? She tried to remember more of her past.

_"Her eyes were no longer sea blue. They were blood shot red, just as though she was a new person. She had no memory whatsoever of Master or the fact that they had once loved each other."_

Lucy tried to remember where she had heard that from, and slowly realized that the memory was talking about another person.

"Lady..." Lucy laid back down, focusing on what she had forgotten. "Lady... EVA!" Lucy jumped again. Lucy got out of her bed, and looked into the mirror on her dresser. One of her eyes were no longer blood red, it was chocolate brown. The other remained red, but there was a small dab of brown. Lucy remembered that her eyes were not red. They were chocolate brown, which was another lie Natsu and Gray had told her.

"Princess Lucy," Lucy heard MiraJane's voice from the other side of the door, "Dinner is ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Sehe has realized what her past was,(half of it atleast!) Will she figure out more in the next chap? Review! Sorry for it being short!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	12. The Truth

**Hey peep's! Sorry for the late update, but my computer had over 50 viruses and it wouldn't let me onto the internet. So anyways, here is chapter 12, and we are near the end. Please vote on the poll that is on my profile so I can write the ending! Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! But maybe... Naw that will never work!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

The Truth

Lucy was slowly gaining her memory back each day. One day, she closed her eyes and a messy bedroom came to her mind. She couldn't figure out whose room it was, but she knew she had been there before. There was a man laying on the torn bed, and as Lucy closed in to see his face, her mind went blank. Something was keeping Lucy from remembering that man, and she had to figure out what.

Midnight sat on the bed that was once Lucy's and felt teary. Natsu had stolen both his lovers, and of course Midnight was mad. But he knew he had lost. Midnight buried his fac in hiis hands, and he gave up on ever defeating Natsu.

Lucy went downstairs to get a glass of water when she overheard Natsu, Gray, and Erza talking. "You lied to her." Erza continued, but Lucy had no idea what they were talking about.

"It was just a small lie, Erza." Gray assured Erza. Gray was extremely tired and just wanted to fo to sleep.

"But lying to her about her father? Natsu, your father would have been very disappointed in you." Erza frowned.

"Ha!" Natsu sneered. "My father? That old coot was too kind." Natsu began to laugh.

"Don't laugh at Master Makarov. He started this whole war between Fairy Tail and Oracion Seis! If it wasn't for Lucy's father, he'd still be here today!" Erza almost screamed at Natsu.

"That man..." Natsu stopped laughing, and became serious. "He couldn't even defend himself against James Heartfillia, and yet somehow I managed to kill him!" Natsu started to laugh again. Lucy's eyes went wide as Natsu laughed wickedly.

Lucy fell off the stairs, and made a big thud on the floor, startling the other three. "LUCY!" Erza jumped, shocked. Natsu stopped laughing, and turned to see Lucy planted on the ground.

"Oh?" Natsu began. "You heard all that? Oh well!" He started laughing again.

"You... you... killed my father?" Lucy started to tremble, fearing what the three would do to her. Natsu smiled, showing Lucy his answer.

"It was all for the sake of revenge. Just as Midnight stole Eva from me, I stole you from Midnight." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy froze. There was that name Midnight again. First her own father told her about him in a memory, and now Natsu was talking about Midnight. Lucy had to know who he was. Lucy got up from where she laid, and went back up the stairs.

That night, Lucy dreamed of the messy room she saw before. On the bed sat the man, and his face was blurry. As she focused more onto the face, it became clear. His features all came together in her mind, and she awoke. "MIDNIGHT!" She jumped from her bed. She was breathing heavily, and all her memories came rushing in. She remembered her mother, her father, Happy, Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel, Elfman, and Midnight. She got up from her bed, and walked up to her mirror.

There was no sign of any red, and now her eyes were full chocolate. Lucy touched her face, and was amazed at the change she had made. Then it came to her. Natsu and Gray had given her something the night before she forgot everything, and she knew they would try to pull that again. She had to escape. Lucy began to cut the sheets of her bed into a rope. She then lowered the rope/ sheets down the window, and began to climb down.

As she reached the ground, she noticed a flash of red come from behind her. She turned around and saw Erza standing at the gate.

"Your eyes..." Erza muttered. She froze for a moment, but then began to talk. "You remembered everything."

"I have, and as you can see I don't want to stay here anymore."

"I know, and I have no intentions of keeping you here. Natsu and Gray have become..." Erza stopped, looking as though she was going to cry. "Anyway, you should atleast know what you are getting yourself into. You do know the story of Lady Eva, am I correct?"

Lucy nodded. She remembered that Eva was the one who was engaged to Natsu, but she was in love with Midnight. In the end, Natsu did to Eva what he did to Lucy, except Eva no longer lives.

"Good. Then I shall begin by telling you the story of how Oracion Seis and Fairy Tail became enemies." Erza began.

"Natsu's father was named Makarov, and he was the master of Fairy Tail. Your father was the master for Oracion Seis, and they both were once buddies. Natsu was thirteen, and so was Midnight. Eva was twelve, and her father was a part of Fairy Tail.

"One day, Eva became engaged to Natsu by their parents, and Natsu was thrilled. Midnight had become engaged to you, by your father's will. But something went wrong. Makarov and James began to fight, and soon their friendship ended. Then Makarov attacked your mother."

Lucy remembered. Her mother had died before her father did, and it was not any normal death. She was raped and strangled until her last breath.

"But do not worry, Makarov did not kill your mother himself. In fact, he sent out a man and told him specifically to just give her a few bruises. Anyways, of course your father was mad, so he broke into the Fairy Tail mansion, and attacked master Makarov in his sleep." Erza's eyes became watery, and she had finished. "Go back to your side. If Natsu gets you back, you'll never see the sun again." Erza walked to the front door, leaving Lucy outside. "GO!"

Lucy ran to the front gate, pushed it open, and ran out. She ran until she arrived at a familiar yard. It was Midnight's. She stood, thinking of what to do.

Midnight stared out his window. He could not sleep, and was afraid that something bad was going to happen. His eyes grew wide as Lucy's figure appeared onto his yard. He thought it was his imagination, but he ran downstairs and out the door. There she stood.

Lucy stood still until she noticed a figure coming from the house. "LUCY!" Midnight ran up to her, and picked her up off the floor.

Midnight cupped Lucy's chin, and brought her face closer to his. Their lips met, and for a second time stood still. But they pulled away, and Midnight put her back on the ground. "Let's go inside." Midnight spoke up.

Lucy nodded, and smiled softly. She was going to have to prepare for the hell that they were about to go through.

* * *

><p><strong>Review~<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	13. Engaged

**Hi, everyone! Did you enjoy my lovely story? Well sad to say... THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! But maybe... Naw that will never work!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

Engaged

A month had passed since Lucy regained her memory and ran away from Natsu. Lucy and Midnight were happy together, and thought that they were in heaven, but heaven was about to end. Midnight knew that Natsu and Gray were going to attack any minute now, and was preparing for that attack. Everyday Midnight worked out in the gym he had installed in the mansion, growing stronger and stronger. Everyday Lucy would sit in the library reading skill books, learning every karate and kung foo move available. Everyday, Lucy, Midnight, and everyone else in the house waited for the attack, but it never came.

Now two months had passed, and still there was no attack. Lucy and Midnight began to think that Fairy Tail had surrendered, and gave up.

Lucy stopped going to the library just to read about karate, and Midnight only went to the gym once a week. Their lifes went back to normal, in some way. Midnight killed only those who bothered him, and Lucy tried to change this. One night at dinner, though, Midnight grew curious.

"Exactly what did Natsu and Gray do to you?" Midnight poked at the meatloaf that sat on his plate.

Lucy thought for a moment. She was in a daze, wondering if she should tell Midnight that Natsu tried to lie to her. "They told me..." Lucy began. "They told me that you killed my father."

Midnight stopped eating, and looked at Lucy. "You... don't believe that, do you?"

Lucy shook her head. "I knew after I regained my memory of you that you would never do that. You told me yourself the night we met."

Midnight was confused. He hardly remembered what Lucy and himself talked about that night. " And what exactly was that?"

"You told me you don't harm anyone without weapons. The night my father died, he was unarmed." Lucy drank a sip of her wine, and continued talking. "I remembered something else, too."

"And what may that have been, Miss Lucy?" Happy spoke up.

"When I was six, my father told me that I was engaged to someone."

Midnight almost choked on his carrots, and pounded against his chest. "And... Whom may that be?"

"It was you, Midnight!" Lucy stopped eating, but did not put her fork down.

Midnight stopped, and so did everyone at the table.

"You and Master were already engaged?" Lisanna stood up, almost tipping the table over. Lucy nodded, and finally put down her fork.

"Well than..." Midnight also put his silverware down. "I propose that will shall wed in May!"

It was now Lucy's turn to be shocked. "What did you say?" Lucy was halfway off her chair.

"Clean your ears, Lucy. I said we shall be married in two months."

Lucy gasped, and fully got up from the table. "How can we get married, though? I am only nineteen, and you are twenty-three!"

"Yes, but next week you will be twenty." Midnight got up from his seat and walked towards Lucy.

All the servants watched the happy couple quietly. "Are you sure?" Lucy was still shocked by the fact that Midnight wanted to marry her.

Midnight embraced Lucy, and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure. Now, go on up to bed, it is getting late."

Lucy went upstairs to her room, and jumped onto her bed.

The next morning Lucy was up bright and early, but to her dismay Midnight and the others were still asleep. So to kill time, Lucy played with her hair in different styles. As she walked up to her mirror to see how beautiul she was, she noticed a figure crossing their front yard from her window. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the figure.

Lucy ran downstairs, but made sure that she did not make too much noise. As she opened the front door, the sun's light shun into the room. There in front of the door was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Big brother!" Lucy jumped towards the man, hugging him.

"Hey, Lucy. How have ya been?" The man spoke up, pulling away from Lucy.

"I'm fine, but how did you find me?" Lucy stared into the man's eyes.

The man staye silent for a while, but then spoke. "I... I just had a feeling..." The man began to laugh nervously.

"Ben?" Lucy became worried. "You know what... Just come on in!" Lucy opened the door, allowing Ben to enter.

* * *

><p><strong>Review~<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	14. Broken

**Hi, everyone, how have you been? This chapter is going to be very violent, so be warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! Sadly...**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

Broken

Lucy sat at the dinner table, quietly. Since the morning, things have been tense between Midnight and her brother. Lucy felt the tension in the air, and shivered. They were eating lunch, fried chicken with some fries and green beans, when Lucy finally decided to speak. "What's wrong with you two?" Lucy softly spoke, trembling.

"Nothing you should worry 'bout, Lucy." Ben bit into his chicken leg.

"Yes, darling, nothing you should worry about." Midnight did not eat, and continued staring at Ben.

Lucy grew quiet again. She knew both of them were lying to her, and she didn't like it. She slammed her fist against the table, jumping from her seat. Ben stopped eating and Midnight turned to look at Lucy. "You two... are so childish..." Lucy felt tears falling down her cheeks. "I just wanted you guys to get along, but if you guys can't..." Lucy wiped her face, and walked away from the table, towards the door. "I won't marry you, Midnight."

It was Midnight's turn to jump, while Ben started laughing. "Serves you right..." Ben chuckled.

"And don't talk to me anymore, Benjamin!" Lucy then walked out the door, slamming it behind her. She then ran upstairs to the library, in search of comfort from her favorite items, books.

Midnight walked back and forth in the dining room, while Ben resumed eating. "Why aren't you worried?" Midnight stopped, looking at Ben.

"She's done this before." Ben drank his beer. "Atleast she'll forgive me. I hope she doesn't forgive you, though. I wonder how she still loves you, even after-"

Midnight rushed to Ben, slamming his face into his plate. "She does not know, and I am planning on keeping it that way..." Midnight said, making Ben shiver. Ben could sense the danger in Midnight's voice, and remained quiet. Midnight released Ben, and walked away. "You must not tell her, even if you are her brother." Midnight walked out of the room.

In the library, Lucy sat on one of the couches Midnight had placed in the room espically for her, and was half asleep. Her breathing was heavy, but soft. Midnight quietly opened the door, for he could tell Lucy was asleep. He walked towards the sleeping princess, and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, Lucy." Midnight leaned into Lucy's face, and kissed her.

"Are you really?" Lucy's eyes flew open, startling Midnight.

"Uh..." Midnight turned bright red, backing away from Lucy.

"Are you?" Lucy sat up.

Midnight stayed quiet, but slowly opened his mouth. "Yeah... I don't want to lose you, and I know you hate it when I resolve to violance."

Lucy nodded, and began to hug Midnight. "I'm sorry, too..."

Back in the dining room, Ben sat in his seat still, frozen. Slowly, though, he started to laugh. His laughter was devilish, but at the same time, frightening. "Master Natsu, did you see that?"

"Yes, I did, and it was very amusing?" Natsu appeared from behind a curtain. "You have done well, James."

Ben's face began to morph, and so did his hair. His hair was bright red, and his eyes were black. He had a pierced lip, and it was shown as he laughed evilily. "I did good, right?"

Natsu smirked. "Of course you did." Natsu then reached for his sword, startling Ben/James. "But I can not use you any more." Natsu raised his sword.

"Master?" Ben/James' eyes went wide as his head was sliced clean from his body.

A loud scream was heard, startling Midnight and Lucy.

"Goodbye, you bastard." Natsu frowned at the blood on his suit/ "Oh dear... Gray's going to give me hell about this."

Midnight ran to the dining room, followed by Lucy. "What's was that noise?" Lucy muttered.

"Shush." Midnight shushed Lucy, making her gasp.

"Did you just 'shush' me?" Lucy grew angry.

"I SAID BE QUIET, WOMAN!" Midnight also grew angry.

Lucy gasped again, but continued to follow Midnight. As they entered the dining room, their eyes went wide. Their dining room table was drenched in blood, and a headless body sat on the chair where Ben sat. A head rolled over to where they stood, making Lucy shriek.

"Oh, hello," Natsu spoke, standing in the middle of the scene. "Prepare to die!"

Natsu ran towards Midnight, pulling out his sword. Midnight threw Lucy out into the hall, forcing her back. "MIDNIGHT!" Lucy screamed, trying to run back in, but Midnight shut the door.

"STAY OUT! YOU'LL ONLY BE HARMED!" Midnight yelled, locking the door.

He turned back around to see that Natsu was only inches away from him. Natsu sung his sword, but Midnight caught it between his hands. "Smart move..." Natsu tried to push the sword forward, but Midnight refused to let go. Natsu then pushed away from Midnight, and stood still.

"You still haven't told Lucy, have you?" Natsu grinned.

"Told her what?" Midnight tried to look confused, but he knew exactly what Natsu was talking about.

"The fact that you were there when I killed her father, and yet you didn't help him."

Lucy heard this from the other side of the door. Her eyes went wide, and she felt tears run down her cheeks. "It can't be..." Lucy fell to the floor. "YOU LIAR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review~<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	15. Til' Death Do Us Part

**Hi, everyone, once again not the last chap! One more after this one, though! I have made my own contest, and would like you to enter! I am not forcing you guys, but I would gladly appreciate it if you did! Anyways, this chapter will be pretty long. Longer than my usual chapters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! I just wish more people knew about it.**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

Til' Death Do Us Part

Lucy pounded her fist against the locked door, tears dripping from her face. "Open the door Midnight," Lucy's voice was disappearing, for she was afraid for Midnight's life. Her face was bright red, but not from embarassment, she was having a hard time breathing, and was clutching her chest.

Inside the dining room, both men and a dead body stood still, waiting for the other to make a move. "Are you scared, Midnight?" Natsu sneered.

Midnight stood silent. All he could of was getting Lucy out of the building, and letting all the other servants go. He looked around the room to see if there was anything that could help him. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling was too tall for him to be able to cut it, so that plan was a no. The head rolling on the floor still was unrecognizable, and what would he do, throw it at Natsu? Midnight didn't think so, so that plan was also a bust. He heard Lucy banging on the door, and knew that she heard what Natsu said. "I'm sorry, Lucy," he muttered through the door. "I'm sor-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Natsu snuck up from behind him and swung his sword. Midnight was too late when he turned around to stop the sword from hitting him. He barely moved enough to where the sword only sliced his shoulder. "Oh SH** MOTHER SON OF...!" Midnight yelped, clutching his shoulder. It was the first time Midnight actually felt physical pain, and to him it hurt like hell.

Lucy heard Midnight's screaming, and began to bang on the door harder. Her heart was pounding, and thankfully it hadn't stopped. She felt inraged but at the same time worried. Her tears had stopped, but her fist continued pounding. She did not want Midnight to die, and she definitly did not want to be next. She continued banging on the door until her hand started bleeding. She gasped at the blood, but continued banging.

Natsu grinned at the sight of Midnight's blood, and began to laugh devilishly. "Are you hurt, old buddy, old pal of mine?" Natsu looked as though he was going insane, and Midnight was frightened.

"You..." Midnight gasped out. "You're a monster. Not a god..." Midnight flinched, feeling blood gush out from his wound.

"You wanna know something?" Natsu's blade was dripping in blood, and he continued laughing crazily.

Midnight stayed silent. If Natsu wanted to tell Midnight something, it wouldn't be very good. Natsu then brought his bloody sword closer to his face. He stuck out his tongue, and licked the blade. "I put poison on this blade. It should all be gone, and is more than likely rushing through you." Natsu threw his blade down, and walked towards Midnight weaponless. "Gray, get out of hiding and help me tear him to shreds..." Natsu growled, talking to the curtain.

"I'm out, calm your sorry butt down!" Gray walked out from behind the curtain, scratching his head.

Lucy froze. She then slowly began to tremble, and felt her tears come back. "Midnight..." Lucy spoke up, just loud enough, hopefully, for Midnight to hear.

"Hmmm?" Midnight was now leaning against the door, and could clearly hear Lucy's voice.

Lucy sighed of relief, for she thought Midnight had already passed, and Natsu was going to rip his remains. She then stood up firmly, and said, "Open the door."

Midnight swiftly answered, without thinking. "No."

"Open it or I will seriously go get your ax and chop this piece of wood down." Lucy growled. She was growing angry, and did not enjoy the fact that Midnight still thought of Lucy as a little princess. She wanted to help him, too. No matter what, she was going save Midnight's and her life.

"No," Midnight still replied.

Lucy grew furious. She turned around and started running to where Midnight kept all his weapons. The room was on the first floor, and wasn't that far from where she currently was. As she arrived, she quickly grabbed all she could.

Back in the dining room, Midnight had heard Lucy's footsteps, and knew she had gone to his weapon room. "Did ya' hear that, Gray?" Natsu said, making Midnight jump. "The look alike is headed to the weapon room."

Gray stood for awhile, but soon understood what Natsu wanted. "Kill the girl..." Gray muttered, then started walking towards the door. "Got it." He jumped over Midnight's half dead body, unlocked the door, opened the door, and ran out.

Lucy was juggling the gun's she had gotten, and the ax. She carefully jogged back to the dining room when she was caught bye surprise. As she ran, the weapon's being too tall to see over, Lucy accidentally bumped into someone. From the strong physic, she figured she knew who it was. "Sorry, Gajeel." Lucy walked backwards.

"I am not Gajeel." A deep voice said, startling Lucy. She dropped all the weapon's she had, and trembled in fear as the figure walked closer to Lucy. She began to walk backwards, but the man still followed. He eventually stopped, and so did Lucy. "Gray..."

"Yup. It's me. Here I come to ruin your day!" Gray mimicked the super hero quote, making it his own. "So, Lucy, how's life been? Good? Bad? Oh well. You can't enjoy it anymore, darling!" Gray picked up the ax, and swung it towards Lucy.

Lucy stumbled to the floor, and picked up the first gun she saw. Luckily it was a pistol, not a water gun. Gray came towards Lucy. while Lucy stood back up. As Gray was running insanely towards Lucy, she shot the gun.

The bullet went straight through Gray's left arm, but Gray didn't wince. Instead, he stopped for a moment, staring at his wound. "Bad move, girly," Gray became angry. "I was planning on just killing you by slicing your head off, like Natsu did to James, but now I'm going to enjoy pulling your guts out." Gray grinned devilishly, scaring Lucy. Her face became pale as Gray swung the ax again. She fell ono the floor again, and her life flashed before her eyes.

In the dining room, Natsu and Midnight stood silent. "Where did Gray go?" Midnight growled, hardly breathing.

"Let's just say we are taking out the blonde trash." Natsu started laughing at his own joke, but Midnight just went pale.

"Lucy..." Midnight muttered. "You're whole plan was to kill Lucy!"

"Well..." Natsu said. "Our plan was to get you off guard, which completely worked." Natsu walked up to where his sword laid, and picked it up from the floor. "Now, any last words?"

Lucy saw her childhood, her first day of school,m her first crush, and the first time she met Midnight. She closed her eyes shut as the ax grew closer to her body. To Lucy, it all seemed slow. Then she felt it. The ax swung fiercely at Lucy's left arm, scarring it. "!" She screamed, and fell to the floor. Gray stopped, seeing his prey was not very strong.

"Aw... She's dead already?" Gray dropped the bloody ax. He was wrong. She was still alive, but barely breathing.

Midnight heard the loud scream, and got up from where he sat immediately. He ran out the door, surprising Natsu. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE ABLE TO MOVE!" Natsu ran after him, his sword dangling behind him.

Midnight's shoulder throbbed, and he felt the blood leaking out. But he could not stop running. He stopped in front of a trail of guns, and saw Gray standing with a bloody ax in his hand. Midnight's eyes went wide, and his face grew pale as he understood what had happened.

"Midnight..." Lucy breathed out, barely able to speak. The cut on her arm was not a mere scratch. It was wide, and had cut through one of her big veins. Blood was leaking out of her arm, and a puddle surrounded her body.

"So you are still alive?" Gray kicked Lucy's body over, making her make an 'Omph' sound.

Midnight no longer felt his wound, and all he could feel was rage. He grabbed a gun, and aimed towards Gray. "You are just the follower of a moster, but you still have to die."Midnight fired the gun, and the bulled went straight toward Gray.

Gray's eyes went wide as the bullet grew closer. The bulled was to fast for him to dodge, so Gray stood still. The bullet hit the center of Gray's forehead, and he fell to the ground.

"GRAY!" Natsu screamed, seeing his comrade fall to the ground. He then turned to Midnight, looking furious. "You... YOU MURDERER!" Natsu began to run towards Midnight, but froze. He couldn't move, and ended up falling to the ground.

"Compared to you," Midnight began, "I am God."

Natsu became stiff, and he felt his whole body going numb. "What's happening to me?"

Midnight smiled. "You licked your sword." Natsu's eyes grew wide.

"I-I poisoned myself...?" Natsu said, barely breathing.

Midnight laughed, remembering Natsu's stupid mistake. "And you thought you were God..."

Natsu also began laughing. "So I did..." He then slowly closed his eyes, and stopped breathing.

Midnight fell to the ground also. His pain had come back, and the poison was fully through him. He had started breathing heavily, and inched closer to where Lucy laid. "You still alive...?" He muttered, looking into Lucy's face.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and nodded. She then helpd out her left hand, wanting Midnight to grasp it. Midnight kept inching closer to Lucy, until he was finally able to feel Lucy's hand.

"I can't believe this is how it will end..." Midnight coughed alittle.

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah, just imagine how all the others will react when they come home." Lucy managed to gasp out.

"Lucy..." Midnight whispered. Lucy moaned in reply. "I love you..."

Lucy laughed again. "I love you, too..." Lucy felt her eyes closing on their own. "Forever... even after..."

Midnight felt Lucy's hand go numb, and he knew she had left. "Forever... even after death..." He finished, and closed his eyes, waiting for death.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry! The next chapter will be way better, promise! Just read it when it comes up!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


	16. In Between

**Hi, everyone, this is the final chapter! I know some might be mad about what happened in the last chapter, but this chapter will help you understand things alittle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! I just wish more people knew about it.**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<p>

In Between

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, and her body was heavy. She sat up from where she laid, and found nothing. Everything was gone. The whole world had gone blank, and Lucy was confused. She didn't know what to call the place she was in. Heaven? Hell? Whatever it is, Lucy did not like it. She stood up, patting off her knees.

_"Lucy..."_ Lucy froze. She could not recognize the voice, and became scared. _"Lucy..."_

"Who... Who are you?" Lucy answered back, trembling in fear.

_"I am the founder of Fairy Tail, Makarov!"_

"Makarov..." Lucy recalled hearing the name, but never really paid attention to the story Erza told her. She then had an 'ah-ha' moment, and was shocked. "You're... Natsu's dad. You're suppose to be dead!"

_"On the contrary, Lucy. I am dead."_

Lucy trembled again. She couldn't believe she was talking to the dead. At that, she couldn't believe she was talking to Natsu's dad. "S-Show yourself!"

_"If you wish..." _The voice disappeared, and Lucy began to wait. Not long after, a shadow appeared which was huge. Lucy started trembling again, but tried to show no fear. The shadow grew closer, and closer, until Lucy could confirm who the person of the shadow was. A little man with a funny hat walked up, making Lucy jump back for a second. "Hi! Nice to meet you, Lucy Heartphillia! Though, we've already met when you were a baby." Makarov smiled.

Lucy felt relieved, and sighed. "Where am I?" She finally asked.

Makarov was silent for a minute. "Your In Between," Makarov spoke. Lucy was still confused, and had no idea what Makarov was talking about.

Makarov, seeing this, sighed. "It's the place you go to when you aren't really dead, but halfway there. It's in between Heaven and Hell."

Lucy couldn't tell if she was alive. To her, everything was cold. She remembered Midnight's cold hands at that moment. "Was..." Lucy muttered, "_he_ in between?"

Makarov nodded. He knew who _he _was, and did not want to lie to Lucy. "He died half way when your father died. Midnight tried to save him, but your father wouldn't let him."

"So... my father... sacrificed himself to save Midnight?" Lucy barely managed to say.

Makarov was silent for a minute. "Your father knew he was going to die that night, and he didn't want to take Midnight with him."

Lucy was shocked. Her father KNEW he was going to die, and yet he still went out. "So... where is my father now?"

"Heaven. Not Hell, so don't worry." Makarov said, and Lucy let out a big sigh.

"Why are here?" Lucy asked after a long silence between the two.

"Because I have done good and bad. I do not deserve to go to Heaven, but I have not sinned enough to go to Hell. God has given me the opportunity to greet and help the half dead." Makarov answered, chuckling.

Lucy's eyes went wide for a moment. If Midnight was already half dead, why wasn't he In Between, like her? Where was he at that moment?

"Do not worry about Midnight. The person you should worry about now is yourself." Makarov told Lucy, making her jump.

"H-How did you know...?"

"Let's just say I can tell from your facial expressions." Makarov grinned.

Lucy was stunned. This was the master of Fairy Tail, and he was actually nice. "Why was I sent here?" Lucy finally asked.

Makarov sighed. He knew he had to tell Lucy, but he didn't want to. "As I said, you are half dea-"

"I understand that part, but I know there was another reason for me being here." Lucy stared straight into Makarov's eyes, startling him. Her confidence was overwhelming, and Makarov could not handle seeing her that way.

"Y-You might be able to have a second chance..." Makarov muttered, making Lucy gasp.

Lucy was frozen, and she felt tears coming, but they didn't. "I can?" Her voice cracked, breaking her confidence.

Makarov nodded. He knew Lucy wanted to be able to live, but there was something she would have to give away in return. "You have to take a test first."

"A test?" Lucy answered, her confidence returning.

"Yes," Makarov began, "you have to decide between two things. Two very important items to your heart." Makarov's face went pale, and he felt like throwing up.

Lucy became scared. It was hard for her when it came to choosing something. Even on the night she half-died she had a hard time deciding on which weapon to take, so she took them all. She gulped, and knew she was never going to see the sunlight again. Her confidence was shaking, and she almost felt like giving up. But she then remembered all the obstacles she went through. She had survived memory lose, living by herself for ten years, running away from Natsu and Gray for a long time. Loving Midnight, and it all ended on that fateful night when she almost cut off her arm. She then remembered her arm, and looked at it. The cut was gone, and in it's place was a tatoo in the shape of a skull. Her eyes went wide, but she looked back at Makarov. "I accept." Lucy said.

Makarov stared into Lucy's eyes, trembling. He never knew she had that much confidence. Then, he visualized Lucy's father, and how he also had a large amount of confidence. Makarov chuckled, remembering his good friend. "Fine then. Shall we begin?" Makarov turned around, and snapped his fingers.

Lucy jumped as everything became dark. She couldn't see anything, and was unprepared for what might have come at her. She had only blinked for a second, but when she opened her eyes Midnight was tied up in front of her.

_"Lucy..."_ He muttered, coughing up blood. _"Help me..."_

Lucy almost screamed, and covered her face. "Midnight... What happened to you?"

_"It's part of you test, Lucy!" _Makarov's voice echoed through the room. _"You must choose between two very important things to you!"_

Behind Lucy, a door appeared. On the door, there was a sign that read: "Life".

_"If you choose to live, go through that door. However, your love will not be joining you. But you can choose to stay with Midnight, and not leave the after life forever..."_

Lucy's mind went wild, and she became shocked. She had suspected that the two choices would have been serious, but picking between life and love was something impossible for her.

_"Help me, Lucy..." _Midnight coughed up more blood, and Lucy immediately ran to him.

"MIDNIGHT!" She yelled, not remembering that he was dead. As she grew closer to him, Midnight slowly began to disappear. Lucy froze, and began to see what she had done. She had picked love over life, and love betrayed her.

"Lucy..." Makarov appeared in front of her, frowning. "You chose..."

"I know," Lucy smiled. "I am fully dead now, right? I'll just accept it. Atleast tell me where Midnight is, please." Lucy was still so confident, but seemed sad and depressed.

"He is alive." Makarov said, startling Lucy.

"Midnight's... alive?" Lucy felt sick, but at the same time relieved.

"And so are you..." Makarov smiled gently, confusing Lucy.

"I'm... alive?" Lucy touched her face. He was right, for she felt warm.

Makarov nodded. "You chose love over life. Only the greedy would waste another's life for their own. If you had gone through the door, you would've gone to Hell."

Lucy was confused, still. Her heart was pounding, and she was breathing. She started to smile, and then started to laugh. "I'M ALIVE!"

"Can I ask you a favor, Lucy?" Makarov said, and Lucy nodded. "Can you close your eyes?"

Lucy nodded, but didn't trust Makarov too much. Soon she decided that Makarov couldn't hurt her, and she slowly closed her eyes.

She then felt herself falling. She felt like screaming, but didn't know how to. She had forgotten how to scream. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Then she felt a thump, and she was no longer falling.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw faces surrounding her.

"LUCY!" Midnight screamed, and hugged her.

"W-Where am I?" Lucy couldn't breath, for Midnight was hugging her too tight.

"You're on the couch in the library, doe-doe!" Lisanna spoke up, tears filling her eyes.

"When we found you covered in blood on the floow, our hearts nearly stopped." Virgo walked up.

"We brought you in here, and Master woke up immediately." Gajeel mumbled.

"He stayed by you all this time!" Juvia wiped a tear from her eye.

"H-How long have I been out?" Lucy said.

"Two days!" Juvia answered.

Lucy gasped. She was surprised that in that small time period, two day's had passed in the normal world.

"The weirdest thing happened just now, though..." Elfman said, rubbing his chin.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"The cut on your arm just started glowing, and disappeared. A few second later you woke up." Happy said, smiling.

Lucy thought for a moment. She was alive. She touched Midnight's face, and gasped. He was actually warm. She snatched up his hand, and she knew immediately.

"So... Warm." She muttered.

"Lucy?" Midnight stared into her eyes, worried for her health. "Are you alright, love?"

Lucy smiled. She had missed Midnight's loving words, and was so glad she was alive. "Yes, Midnight, I am alright."

Five years later, Midnight and Lucy are happily married.

"Mom?" Lucy's oldest son, David, tugged onto his mother's dress.

"Yes, David?"

"I'm hungry..." David answered, sucking his thumb.

Lucy sighed, and called for Lisanna.

Lisanna, Elfman, and MiraJane all work for Midnight and Lucy, and are allowed as much freedom as they want.

Midnight was sitting in the library, typing in his laptop.

"DADDY!" His oldest daughter, Eva, ran into the room crying.

"What happened, Eva?" Midnight placed the four year old on his lap.

"Sarah hit me!" Eva whined.

Midnight sighed, and noticed his two year old daughter standing at the door, looking as though she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ewa..." Sarah muttered, sucking her thumb.

Midnight started laughing, and hugged his two little girls.

"Dinner time!" Lucy popped in, calling her family.

Midnight got up, carrying Sarah in one hand and holding Eva's hand with the other. He walked up to his wife, and kissed her.

"Daddy! Carry me, too!" David whined, tugging onto his shirt. Midnight chucked, and put David on his back.

Lucy stayed behind, watching her husband take care of their children. She laughed, and then looked out the window.

_"So peaceful..."_ Lucy thought, but then noticed her husband was way ahead of her. "Hey! Wait up, you four!"

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Eva yelled.

They all started laughing, and hugged each other.

Midnight and Lucy had another child one year later, and named him Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


End file.
